This invention relates to a valve arrangement for selectively controlling fluid flow more particularly, but not exclusively, for shower bath units providing multiple shower outlets or heads. Such outlets or heads are usually carried on or from a panel or tower which in use is wall mounted or similarly mounted in relation to a bath or within a shower cabinet or cubicle.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved selector valve arrangement for simply and effectively diverting or distributing fluid flow in one or more of various directions e.g. water flow to one or more shower outlets or heads.
According to the invention a selector valve arrangement for controlling fluid flow including a selector valve assembly having a ported valve member for receiving fluid flow therethrough and selectively movable into communication with outlet ports in a valve chamber for diverting or distributing fluid flow to one or more of the outlet ports for onward flow in a required direction or directions is characterised by the selector valve assembly having incorporated therewith or therein an on/off fluid flow control inlet valve to the ported valve member.
The selector valve arrangement may be wall or otherwise mounted in use and arranged for operation in conjunction with a thermostatic or manual fluid or water blending means for a required output temperature.